User blog:Jboy44/Myth king epiodes 1-3
in the after life we see Max in srounded by darkness tell an angel appeared the Angel " I am the soul of and light, and Max you have been pick to be the avater of heaven " Max " the avater of heaven ?" he asked the angel " once every 10000 years the 6 forces of the nature,fire, water, wind,earth,heaven as so known as light and hell known by the name of darkness also, fight for the world , each of the 6 forces have a team lead by an avater,the winning team wins the world for the next 10000 years , you most except you destiny as the avater of heaven " Max" I will" and with that Max became an angel and the next thing he know he was back on earth Max" I'm back and Now , I have to get a team together to save the world form team darkness the other 4 team I'm not shorw about " Max looking at his new wings " I wunder " with that he flapped his wings and took off into the air and flow off Max thinking out loud " I need to get a team and fast but what do I fight with" the soul of purity and light" you and the other teams will fight with the beast of myths and magic , base on what team your on , sens you are the avater of heaven , you will fight with the monsters of light , form angels to dragons and you all ready have oyu first beasts , spell to help them in battle and traps to portect them if oyu are to get more then you need to find those beasts and defeet them in battle Max flying throw the sky " right now Rex and Zoe are my best hope for a team meanwhile Zoe and Rex we see them crying with Reese,Mis,Drake and Dr,Drake, Zander,Ed,Dr,Z,Rod,Ursula, Aki,Dr,Owen,Patrick,and Laura in side the taylor house tell the avator of hell blaster throw the door , flow in grabbed Zoe then flow back out and into the air making everyone face go O_O with Zoe and the avator of hell Zoe" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU" the avator of hell" I'm Goma avator of hell," Zoe " WHAT THE HELL IS AN AVATOR" Goma" Once every 10000 years the 6 forces of nature ,fire,water,earth,wind , heaven and Hell pick an avator to fight for them the winnng avator will gane all of the power that makes up all of time and space ,making them a god, who can then reshape the world to there liking and I know there's another avator here so I'm goign to find him beat him take his powers , and after I get all of the powers I think I'll make you my queen and let your family live " Zoe" NOWAY NOW PUT ME DOWN" Goma" if you say so " he then dropped her making her fall form 100000 feet in the air Zoe screaming as she fell" AAAAAAAAAAAA"some one koot her"AAAAAAAAAA' the man who koot her " Zoe you can stop screaming now your safe" Zoe then looked down to see she was still in the sky , she then looked at the man's back to see he had wings , she then looked at his face to see he was Max making your face go O_O Max" Zoe are you ok" Zoe shocked "Max your an angel " she asked as she held on to him for dear life Max "ya, I'm the avator of heaven and your guarden angel Zoe" he said making Zoe blush Max to Goma" aren;t you so pose to pull together a team before trying to find other avators" Goma" no that's no manthitory, but look I've been an avator for 5 years, I got all of the power of hell at my side and you only have 5% of heaven's power so just give up and hand over your powers so I may be one step closer to betting all of the avator, and having all the power of nature under my control making me a god like all of the past winners of the avator wars " Max" I won't give up we'll fight but on the ground so Zoe will be safe"Myth king episode 3 team light and the shadow avator part 2 Max landing on the ground and putting Zoe down" Zoe get behind me " he said making Zoe hid behind him Goma flying down" sens you never down this be for, I'll show you how to summon a monster" he said as a black fire ball apppeared in his left hand a giant darkness symbol appeared before him the black fire ball then became a card Goma putting the card on the gaint symbol and covering it in black fire" by the powers of hell arise Red eyes black dragon " the card then became a giant black dragon with blood red eyes Max making a ball of light appear in his left hand as a giant flowting symbol for light appeared he for him , the ball of light then became a card Max put the card on the giant light symbol as it became covered in light" by the power of heaven come forth Blue eyes white dragon" the card then became a white dragon with blue eyes Max making a circule of light" go white lighting " Goma making a giant black fire ball as Rex,Aki, and Reese arive"Go Red eyes black fire ball the white dragon then unleashed a blast of white lighting on the black dragon the black dragon countered by unleashing it's black fire breath upon the white dragon when the two attacks meat everyone was blined by the light and when the light was gone so was the black dragon and Goma was on the ground Goma " why did I lose to you " he he changed into a normal human as his dark powers became MAx's making him change in to the avator of Chasos Max as the avator of chaos " Category:Blog posts